Pile et face
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dans l'éternel crépuscule du monde des morts, deux âmes toutes droits sorties du sépulcre, se trouvent et se déchirent. Pour mieux finir par se mélanger. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. OS, pas de lime


**Titre : Pile et face**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T  
**

**Fandom : Death Note**

**Note : Bonjour. Il s'agit ici de ma deuxième fanfic n'ayant pas de rapport avec Matt ou Mello sur le fandom. Et voici pour le moins un pairing intéressant, bien qu'assez crack. Mais je me suis intéressée à ces deux entités, symbole de la folie, qui hantent Death Note, grâce aux fanarts de corazondetiza et oktapous, sur deviant art (je pense qu'en allant sur google, vous pouvez trouver, si ça vous intéresse aussi).**

**C'est un peu métaphorique, comme pairing. Parce que les personnages sont des métaphores. Kira est la facette cinglée et mégalo de Light, B.B est l'incarnation tarée et maléfique de L. Car oui, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, mon pairing c'est Kira/B.B. Pas Light, hein. Kira.**

**J'aurais préféré faire ce petit com à la fin, mais je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça, ha ha ha.**

**Cependant, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cet OS.**

**PS : sur les conseils de Kyouki-stuc, j'ai modifié un petit truc. TUC. Merci XD  
**

* * *

Il tombe lourdement sur le sol et son corps fait un bruit mou, comme un cadavre s'écrasant dans le fond d'une tombe.

L'autre se jette sur lui. Ses cheveux prennent un reflet fauve dans l'éclat du soleil couchant qui perce par la fenêtre de la pièce.

Il frappe de plein fouet la carcasse fragile du brun à terre. Ce dernier est frêle, comme un oiseau.

Kira, au dessus, enserre sa gorge avec un sourire dément. Ses doigts sont des serres, et elles étranglent, griffent, tordent le cou pâle et mince.

La victime étouffe, ouvre la bouche pour tenter d'aspirer de l'air. Il en sort un bruit répugnant, une sorte de râle, effrayant et long. Sa langue pourpre s'agite fébrilement, dégageant une odeur putride de fruit macéré; ses dents de chat brillent, cherchant quelque chose à mordre. Mais le dieu ne lui laisse aucune prise. Son regard rougeoyant est écarquillé, lui donne l'air d'un illuminé. Mais il s'en moque.

C'est alors que les bras maigres de l'étranglé se lève; une image de résurrection. Les bras se lèvent et soudain c'est au tour de Kira de manquer d'air.

Incrédule, d'abord, puis de plus en plus terrifié, il constate que l'autre n'a rien perdu de sa force et le tue aussi sûrement qu'il le tue lui. Ses doigts sont humides, poisseux, mais ils ne glissent pas, ils se maintiennent fermement à leur place, aussi froids et durs que du bois de cercueil.

Le sang bat de plus en plus vite à la tempe de Kira. Il a chaud; son regard s'embrume, il commence à voir des papillons noirs envahir progressivement son champ de vision, à mesure que l'oxygène vient à lui manquer.

Il desserre l'étau de ses mains.

Et B.B peut à nouveau respirer. La première chose qu'il fait est un sourire. Tordu et déroutant, mais au moins c'est un sourire. Il desserre également les doigts, juste un peu. Ses ongles rongés, sales, égratignent la peau sans défaut de Kira. Celui-ci grimace - le tétanos ! - et ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'air.

Celle de Beyond Birthday s'y plaque violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs mâchoire. Il se met à l'embrasser passionnément, et, doucement, Kira répond à ce baiser particulier, avec une prudence intime et personnelle, presque de la bonté.

Leurs langue se mêlent et leurs lèvres s'acharnent les unes sur les autres, semblant vouloir pénétrer l'abri protecteur de leurs bouche chaude et pleine de vie, de passion. B.B enlace Kira de ses jambes, griffant les habits imbibés de sang; le dieu ondule sensuellement contre le brun. Celui-ci porte encore les vêtements imbibés de térébenthine qu'il a utilisé pour sa mise en scène de suicide. Leurs deux âmes se sont trouvées dans les ténèbres sans limite d'une existence intemporelle, au milieu d'un ersatz de néant, après la mort.

Pour s'unir comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, dans l'éternel crépuscule d'un monde à l'agonie. Le leur. Leur enfer.

Une odeur de fraise en décomposition, de sang et de poussière se répand dans l'atmosphère tandis qu'ils se débarrassent de ces couches superficielles qui les empêchent d'être peau contre peau. Ils irradient tout deux de lumière; Kira est or, Beyond est argent. L'un est solaire, l'autre lunaire.

Leurs yeux aux pupilles écarlates se croisèrent, et dans un éclair, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, et se mélangèrent. Ne formant plus qu'une seule et même entité gravée dans la chair, la sueur et l'horreur; une aura meurtrière et dévastatrice qui a tout jamais menacera le monde. Ils sont le symbole de ce qu'est la vie, de ce qu'est la mort.

Ils sont Humains.


End file.
